Typical web browser applications commonly used in desktop devices and large portable devices, such as laptop computers, display web pages that may include images and text wherein certain text may be a hyperlink to another web page or web site. The text having a hyperlink is typically underlined so that a user knows that moving a mouse and clicking on the underlined text will link to another web page or uniform resource locator (URL). Images may also act as hyperlinks. For example, in a conventional web browser, when a mouse icon is focused on an image in a current web page, if there is a hyperlink associated with the image, the mouse icon changes from an arrow to a hand to indicate to the user that the image is a hyperlink.
Handheld devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), pagers, and wireless email devices, just to name a few, typically have fewer resources than do desktop or large portable devices to accommodate full functional web browsers. Consequently, web browser applications typically only display textual hyperlinks in a different color to indicate to a user that a particular line on a screen is a hyperlink. The colored link can then be tapped on or otherwise selected to access the link when the handheld device has a touchscreen. Hence, with handheld devices that employ touchscreens, the handheld web browser application does not typically provide any indication that an image in a web page has an associated hyperlink. As a result, a user must guess or try on a trial basis all of the images on the displayed page to access an actual hyperlink image. Therefore, commercially available handheld web browser applications fail to provide features that a handheld device user is typically accustomed to using in a desktop environment.